1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to systems for apprending bank robbers, and the like, and particularly to such a system which will disable, and preferably render unconscious, robbers as same attempt to flee from a building in which they have perpetrated, or attempted to perpetrate, a robbery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A never-ending problem encountered by banks and similar institutions is protecting the personnel and assets of the institution from robbers. In practice, most systems and techniques adapted involve actuation of a burglar alarm and protection of the tellers, or other appropriate personnel, behind bullet-resistant screens, and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,522,218, issued Jan. 6, 1925, to H. Neiverth et al., discloses a burglar alarm which includes a mechanism for sequentially firing blank cartridges upon actuation of the alarm in an effort to frighten a burglar and cause him to flee the premises, thus aborting the robbery attempt. Further, U.S. Pat. No. 1,445,237, issued Feb. 13, 1923, to V. J. Price, discloses a safety device for banks wherein protecting screens are actuated upon an attempt to rob the bank, with the doors being simultaneously locked and an alarm sounded so as to trap the robbers within the bank while the bank personnel is protected by the screens. While this latter mentioned device would undoubtedly be very effective, it is very expensive to install in view of the extensive special construction required.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,890,670, issued Dec. 13, 1932, to F. J. Bridgeman, and 2,072,941, issued Mar. 9, 1937, to A. E. Burch, Jr., et al., disclose robbery protection systems which employ devices which dispense an appropriate gaseous substance upon actuation in order to abort the robbery attempt. Such devices have not found general use in banks and similar institutions, apparently because they easily can be neutralized by the use of gas masks.
It is generally known to propel discreet articles in the form of needles, and the like, carrying a quantity of a suitable drug for various purposes. Examples of such devices can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 993,023, issued May 23, 1911, to K. Burgsmuller, and 2,966,904, issued Jan. 3, 1961, to J. A. Crockford et al. These devices are generally employed for narcotizing animals in order to permit a person or persons to approach the animal in safety for whatever purpose, or to calm a rampaging animal without killing a possibly quite valuable property.